


Boss-zoned

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, CEOxSec AU, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, implied verbal abuse
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Boss si Jongin pero hinihiling niya na sana hindi.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Boss-zoned

**Author's Note:**

> Ayan nabuyo ako ng iilan kahapon na mailuwal ito. Nagpauto naman ako, for some reason HAHAHAHA
> 
> Nasaktuhan din naman na kaarawan ngayon ng isa sa mga pinakamalapit at love kong ficdom friendship
> 
> Kaya naman ito na ang alay ko for you ^^
> 
> It's not much, pasensiya na kayo. Naisulat ito ng walang kaplano-plano at syempre hindi ko na din ito na-beta so kapag may mali, hayaan nyo na lang ahehehe
> 
> Sana ay magenjoy kayo sa panibagong kalat na isasaboy ko dito sa kaisoo tag ^^
> 
> Note:
> 
> Pakibasa po ng maigi ang mga tags ng kwentong ito. Kung hindi kumportable, maaari po lamang na isara na ang tab para sa ikabubuti nating lahat.

Amoy ng bagong gawang hot chocolate ang sumalubong kay Jongin pagpasok niya ng kanyang office. Napangiti siya nang makita ang pamilyar na neon orange na post it na nakadikit sa bear mug niya.

_ Booster para sa 9:30am meeting natin :) _

_ -KS _

Kahit ilang beses nang pinaalala ni Jongin sa kanyang secretary na hindi na niya kailangan pang gawan siya ng mainit na tsokolate, hindi pa din nagpapigil si Kyungsoo. Wala naman kasi sa job description niya ang paghahanda ng inumin ng boss niya dahil ayaw ni Jongin na iasa pa sa iba ang mga bagay na kaya naman niyang gawin.

Pero hindi pa din ng patinag ang sekretarya niya kaya hinayaan na lang siya ni Jongin na gawin ang gusto niya.

Labinglimang minuto bago ang nakatakdang meeting, kumatok si Kyungsoo sa kanyang opisina para makapaghanda bago harapin ang mga makaka-meeting nila. Dala ang kanyang laptop, pumasok ang omega na may ngiti habang binabati ang kanyang boss.

"Ready ka na ba, Jongin?"

Ayaw din magpatawag na  _ Sir _ ng CEO at ilang buwan din siyang naghintay hanggang sa maging kumportable na si Kyungsoo sa pagtawag sa kanya sa pangalan at hindi niya mapigilan na matuwa sa mga little victories niya na gaya noon.

"Upo ka na, Soo. Let's start."

Binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang detalye ng kumpanyang interesado na kunin ang kanilang software expertise. Jongin took note sa mga importanteng detalye na pwede nilang magamit for negotiation later on at ihanda ang mga sagot niya sa possible requirements na ilalatag sa kanila.

Maganda na ang handa.

Halos sampung minuto ang itinagal ng discussion nila at inabisuhan na din sila ni Mang Harry na nasa conference room na daw ang mga ka-meeting nila.

_ It's time. _

Sabay silang tumayo at sinalubong ni Kyungsoo ang tingin ni Jongin. Lumapit ng mabagal ang CEO sa kanyang sekretarya, giving her time na humindi dahil hindi naman talaga kailangang pumayag ni Kyungsoo. Iyon nga lang, para din sa proteksyon niya ang gagawin ni Jongin kaya nanatili siyang walang imik pero hindi inaalis ang tingin sa kanyang boss.

Mas tumindi ang samyo ni Kyungsoo habang papalapit ang alpha na CEO. Nakahahalina, lalo na at humahalo ito sa sariling samyo na nagmumula kay Jongin. Isang kumbinasyon na gustong-gusto ng mga alpha ngunit mas malakas ang kontrol ni Jongin.

Hindi siya gagaya sa ibang mga alpha.

Inangat niya ang kanyang kanang kamay at inilapat ng marahan sa leeg ng omega. Dinama niya kung saan malakas ang pulso dito at doon niya pinaraanan ng paulit-ulit ng kanyang hintuturo hanggang sa tuluyang maghalo ang kanilang mga samyo.

Isang ilusyon na kailangan nilang gawin para sa kaligtasan ni Kyungsoo.

Napapikit ang omega at ramdam ni Jongin ang bahagyang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo, kasabay ng pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi. Sadyang maganda si Kyungsoo kaya hindi makapagpigil ang ilan dahil sa kanyang presensiya.

Subalit ang mali ay mali. Sa modernong panahon, dapat umusad na rin ang pananaw ng mga tao sa mga omega. Sadly, marami pandin ang hindi handa na harapin ang katotohanang ang mga omega noon any hindi tulad ng mga omega sa kasalukuyang panahon.

At iyon ang gustong ibigay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sa lahat ng omega, ang ipadama sa kanila na pantay-pantay silang lahat, alpha, beta o omega. Walang dapat na umasta na mas nakatataas sa iba. Walang dapat magpumilit ng gusto nila dahil lang iniisip nilang sila ang  _ mas _ .

"I think… okay na, Soo."

Unti-unting bumukas ang mga bilugang mata ng omega, nagnining pa lalo dahil sa liwanag ng araw na pumapasok sa loob ng opisina ni Jongin. "Tara na?"

"Hmm. Una ka na. Susunod ako kaagad," ani Jongin na inabot ang kanyang sariling laptop.

Umalis na din si Kyungsoo, matapos bigyan ng isang ngiti si Jongin. Kinailangan lang ng alpha ng ilang segundo para ikalma ang sarili niya. Kahit na anong pigil niya, hindi niya pa ding maiwasang magkaroon ng reaksyon sa tuwing gagawin niya iyon sa omega.

After all, alpha pa din naman siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good afternoon, everyone! Hello, prettiest Kyungsoo! Jonginnie, yo, musta?"

Rinig ang mahinang pagalik-ik ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tabi. Nirolyo ni Jongin ang mga mata sa co-CEO-slash-best friend niyang si Chanyeol Park. "Maupo ka na nga lang. Ikaw na lang ang hinihintay."

Naging maganda ang resulta ng huling meeting ni Jongin at Kyungsoo kaya naman pag-uusapan nila ang kanilang bagong project.

Smooth naman ang discussion at hindi na humaba pa ang meeting dahil alam nilang lahat na meron at merong makakatulog kapag naging dragging ang usapan.

Si Kyungsoo ang huling nagsalita para isummarize ang minutes kaya nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol na bwisitin si Jongin. Alam na kaagad ito ng isa nang maramdamang lumapit ang kanyang best friend.

"Jongs, amoy pa din kita kay Kyungsoo. Ikaw ha."

May malokong ngiti panigurado sa mukha ni Chanyeol, hindi na niya kailangang makita. For the nth time, bumuntong hininga na lang si Jongin dahil paulit-ulit na din ang linyahan ng best friend niya. Pagod na siyang paulit-ulit na magexplain.

Isa pa, alam naman niyang hindi niya maibibigay ang gustong sagot ni Chanyeol kaya hindi na lang niya papansinin.

"Jongs, ligawan mo na kasi. Parang tanga 'to. Wala namang nagbabawal sa'yo, bakit ayaw mo?"

Narinig na din ni Jongin ang linyahang iyon kaya nagkunwari siyang walang narinig at tumango kay Kyungsoo nang magtanong ito kung pwede na i-adjourn ang meeting kung wala ng concerns.

Nagsimula na magligpit ang ilang kasama nila sa meeting pero hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol sa kalokohan niya. "Bakod ka ng bakod, wala ka namang ginagawa. Paanong may poporma d'yan sa kababata ko? Sa ganda niyang 'yan, pila-pila kaya manliligaw niyan, kahit dati pa. Isa pa, gusto niya magka-tatlong anak. Kung hindi mo kaya ibigay…"

Inipit ni Jongin ang nguso ng madaldal niyang best friend gamit ang dalawa niyang daliri. "Bakit ba mas concerned ka pa kaysa kay Kyungsoo sa love life niya? Let her make her own choices. Wala din namang nagbabawal sa kanyang mag-entertain ng manliligaw. Pwede din namang ihinto ang ginagawa namin once she's uncomfortable, for whatever reason."

Natapos na din si Kyungsoo magligpit, buti na lang at medyo may kalayuan ang pwesto nila sa kung saan siya nakatayo. "Jongin, Yeol, balik na ako, ha?"

Sandaling natahimik ang magkaibigan at dahil wala naman na ang sekretarya ni Jongin, pinakawalan na niya ang bibig ng best friend niya.

Mukhang wrong move nga lang.

"Eh paano naman 'yung gusto mo? Nako, Jonginnie, 'wag mo na ideny na type mo si Kyungsoo. Maganda, matalino, maalaga, tapos alam ko 'yang mga tingin mo sa kanya. Malagkit, eh."

Nagpakawala si Jongin ng isang buga ng hangin. "Boss niya ako, Chanyeol."

"Ano naman?"

"That's enough explanation and more. Bumalik ka na nga doon sa opisina mo. Magtrabaho ka na lang kung may time kang mang-inis," tumayo na si Jongin at bumalik na din sa opisina niya. Baka may kung ano pang masabi ang best friend niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's one of those bad days.

May kalakihang kumpanya ang ka-meeting nila, isang tipikal na pugad ng mga alpha na pinakaayaw ni Jongin pero he's not one to back down, lalo na kung alam niyang malaki ang magiging benefit sa kumpanya nila na ma-affliate sa kanila.

Hindi niya lang inasahan na hindi lang isa o dalawa ang magpapainit ng ulo niya. Anim silang member ng board ang dumalo, kahit na hindi naman sila kailangan dahil exploratory meeting pa lang naman ang kanilang ipinunta.

Kung alam niya lang, sana hindi siya pumayag na sa opisina nila mag-meeting.

Halatang hindi kumportable si Kyungsoo. Siya lang ang nag-iisang omega sa kwartong puno ng mga alpha at dahil sa mas madami sila, halos hindi din effective ang scenting na ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Buong yabang pang sinabi ng isa sa kanila na ang talagang ipinunta nila sa meeting ay ang magandang secretary na kasama ni Jongin. Amoy ang distress ni Kyungsoo habang nagtatawanan ang mga ka-meeting nila. Kita ng CEO ang pagkuyom ng kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang mga hita at ang pangingilid ng luha niya sa tuwing may  _ papuri _ na sinasabi sa kanya.

Halos mamuti na ang kamao ni Kyungsoo at walang ano-ano ay inabot ito ni Jongin para ikulong sa sarili niyang kamay. Narealize na lang niya ang nagawa at akmang babawiin ang kanyang kamay pero nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at bahagyang umaliwalas ang mga mata nito.

Akala ni Jongin mas matatakot ito dahil sa biglaan niyang paghawak sa omega pero nakahinga siya ng maluwag dahil kahit papaano napagaan nito ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo.

"Mukhang close kayo ng secretary mo, Mr. Kim," puna ng isa sa kanila, nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin sa kanya at kay Kyungsoo. "Mukhang magkakaintindihan naman pala tayo."

Sa tono palang ng pananalita, alam na ni Jongin ang totoong ibig sabihin ng gagong nagsalita. Mabilis na kumulo ang galit sa dibdib niya to the point na isang hinga na lang sasabog na siya pero agad naapula dahil sa malambot na mga kamay na nakahawak sa kanya.

Nilingon niya ang kasama na noo'y kalmado na. "Tara na? Meron pa tayong appointment mamaya."

_ Not worth it. _

Tama naman si Kyungsoo. Walang mapapala si Jongin kung magpapadala siya sa galit. Sayang ang oppurtunity pero hindi niya gugustuhing makatrabaho ang mga gaya nilang makikitid ang utak.

Baka nga wala na sila noon. Nilamon na ng pride at ego nila.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short and for wasting your time," tumayo si Jongin at agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo. "I don't think we will be able to work with you. We'll show ourselves out."

Kung sakaling mag-iwan man ang palabas niya iyon ng backlash sa kanila in the future, tsaka na lang iyon iisipin ni Jongin. At that moment, gusto na lang niyang ilayo si Kyungsoo sa mga bastos na 'yun. Naturingang mga alpha pero walang pagpapahalaga sa mga omega.

"Selfish bastards," ingit niya habang pababa ang elevator sa basement 3 kung saan sila nakapagpark. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo, like always, pero nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin pagkababa nila ng elevator.

Isang singhot at mahigpit na hawak sa coat ng CEO ang nagpahinto sa kanya. Sumobra ang mga walang hiyang naiwan sa taas para mapaiyak ng ganoon si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo na sila sa mental blacklist ni Jongin.

Gaya ng naunang dalawang beses, hinarap ni Jongin ang omega para mayakap. Mabuti na lang at matagal na silang nagkasama ni Kyungsoo at malaki ang tiwala ng omega sa kanya. Maibibigay niya ang comfort kay Kyungsoo kapag kailangan niya.

It's a two-way thing dahil pagkayakap pabalik sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, tuluyan ng nawala ang galit at inis sa sistema niya. But he will never forget. A little tip sa pinsan niyang si Minseok na isang senador could teach them a lesson.

"S-sorry," bulong ni Kyungsoo matapos niyang tumahan ng bahagya. "Sobrang natakot lang ako. Parang hinuhubaran na nila ako doon, Jongin."

_ Full report na kay Senator Kim _ .

Basa ng mga luha ang malambot na mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Mamula-mula ang mga ito pero hindi gusto ni Jongin ang dahilan. Gamit ang dalawang palad, pinunasan ng alpha ang mga luha sa magandang mukhang nasa harap niya.

"Hindi mo kailangang mag-sorry. Walang may gusto sa nangyari pero wala kang kasalanan, okay? Pumunta tayo ng maayos doon and they were the ones na nambastos. Sila ang dapat na magapologize at hindi ikaw."

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at pilit na ngumiti. It's her way to tell him na okay na siya at kaya pa. "S-sige na. Balik na t-tayo."

Kumalas sa yakap ang sekretarya niya para tumuloy na sa kanyang kotse pero sa isang bahagi ng isip ni Jongin, gusto niya ito hilain pabalik. Humulma na ang katawan niya na magkayakap sila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ika nga nila, the third time is the charm.

Simula ng masalimoot na araw na iyon, mas sinuguro ni Jongin na mas maayos niyang nailalapat ang kanyang sariling amoy kay Kyungsoo, lalo na sa mga meeting nila na may mga alpha.

Hindi na effective ang paghawak niya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Dinamay na din niya ang mga palapulsuhan ng omega at para makasiguro, magsasalo sila sa isang yakap para kahit sa damit ni Kyungsoo ay mas kumapit pa ang amoy ng alpha sa kanya.

Lalong dumalas ang pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kanya, lalo pa at nabalitaan niyang sumasailalim sa imbestigayon ang kumpanya na pangatlo sa blacklist niya dahil sa ilang labor code violations.

"Galawang jowa na 'yan, Jongboy."

Umisa siya ng kutos sa best friend. "Kahit sinong matinong tao gagawin 'yun, Chanyeol. Matatanda na pero walang kinatandaan."

"Oo na. Oo na. Doesn't change the fact na may gusto ka kay Kyungsoo pero hanggang bakod ka lang. Weakshit."

Itatanggi pa ba ni Jongin? Kahit naman anong palusot niya, kilala siya ni Chanyeol at lalo lang siyang mababaon. Knowing and acknowledging are two different things, though.

Ayaw niyang sirain ang tiwala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Lahat ng ginawa niya noon ay lalabas lang na diskarte niya para makuha ang loob ng dalaga. Magmumukha at magmumukhang power play at iyon ang pinakaayaw na mangyari ni Jongin.

Kaya naman kukunin niya kung ano ang ibibigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at hindi na maghahangad ng higit pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dumating ang araw na kinatatakutan ni Jongin.

May ilang araw na din niyang napapansin ang pagkamatamlay ni Kyungsoo. Wala namang naging problema sa trabaho kaya hindi niya ito pinuna. Alam niyang kung masama ang pakiramdam ng omega, magsasabi naman ito. Nagaalala man ay hinayaan na ng CEO ang kanyang sekretarya.

Tama naman kasi si Chanyeol, hanggang bakod lang siya.

Hindi niya lang inasahan na pati ang pagiging bakod niya mawawala nang humindi si Kyungsoo sa  _ routine _ nila kada may meeting.

"Kaya ko na, Jongin. Kahit siguro 'wag na natin gawin. Mukhang safe naman ang ka-meeting natin."

Nang paunahin ni Jongin ang kanyang sekretarya, nagpaiwan siya hindi para ikalma ang sarili kung hindi para siguraduhin na kaya pa niyang huminga. Para kasi siyang sinuntok sa dibdib at hindi makalaban.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis nakita ang epekto ng pagkawala ng physical influence ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ang mga nakakausap nila na kadalasan ay hindi na nililingon ng dalawang beses ang omega, hindi pinalalampas ang meeting na hindi ito nakakausap sa kahit anong bagay.

Ang mga misplaced ang utak naman ay mas lumalakas ang loob pero hindi na nagpapatinag ang omega. Wari'y wala siyang narinig hanggang sa sumuko na lang ang mga kumag at magfocus sa totoong agenda ng kanilang meeting.

Dapat ay masaya si Jongin dahil mas lalong nakikita ang potential ni Kyungsoo, kung ano ang kaya niyang gawin at kung gaano kalaki ang ambag niya sa kumpanya, hindi lang bilang secretary to the CEO.

Miss na niya ang omega. Hindi man nagkakalayo ang opisina niya at pwesto ni Kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam naman niya ang distansyang namamagitan na sa kanilang dalawa.

Ang maya't mayang mainit na tsokolate sa bear mug niya nawala na din.

Akala niya itinuturing na siyang kaibigan ng sekretarya niya pero ni hindi nga magawang tumingin ni Kyungsoo sa direksyon niya kapag hindi naman kailangan.

Nawalan siya ng silbi sa buhay ni Kyungsoo ng ganoon na lang.

Baka nga hanggang doon na lang siya, hanggang boss lang.

Hanggang doon lang naman talaga dapat. Kung hindi niya inalagaan ang katiting na pag-asa sa puso niya hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang nahulog, hindi sana siya humihiling, gumugusto ng higit pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fifth year anniversary ng kumpanya at bilang treat sa kanilang lumalaking work force, nagbook ang dalawang CEO ng isang beach resort para sa isang 2 days at 2 nights na  _ team building _ nila. Excited ang lahat at masaya si Jongin at Chanyeol na makitang nakangiti ang kanilang mga empleyado.

Iba nga lang ang epekto ng mga hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boss.

Bawat ngiti ay isang kurot sa puso ng alpha dahil masaya si Kyungsoo at hindi siya ang dahilan.

Hinayaan niyang si Chanyeol ang manguna sa pagpaplano ng mga activities nila, tutal forte naman iyon ng kanyang best friend kaya si Jongin na ang kumausap sa may-ari ng resort para siguraduhin na okay ang accommodations nila pati na din ang schedule ng pagkain.

Dumating sila ng Biyernes ng gabi. Diretso dinner at dahil pagod sa biyahe, light activity lang ang nakaschedule sa kanila. Parang exchange gift ang konsepto pero ang pagpapalitan ay ang first impression nila sa kanilang mabubunot.

Dala ang fish bowl na naglalaman ng 48 na pangalan, lumibot si Chanyeol para pabunutin ang lahat habang kumakain pero bawal nila buksan hanggang hindi pa nila turn. Game naman ang lahat at walang nandaya kaya mataas ang anticipation bago magsimula ang activity.

Si Chanyeol ang nagsimula at nagtuloy-tuloy hanggang sa dalawang pangalan na lang ang hindi natatawag. By a stroke of luck, si Jongim at Kyungsoo pa ang nagkabunutan.

"Akalain mo nga naman! Meant to be talaga kayo ano?" Panimula ni Chanyeol na may malaking ngiti, akala mo nanalo sa lotto. "Sinong mauuna? Ladies first?"

Biglang naging awkward ang lahat nang umakyat na sa platform si Kyungsoo, halatang ayaw niyang ma-on the spot. Ang dating noon kay Jongin ay hindi gusto ng omega na siya ang nabunot niya.

"Uhm… mukhang masungit si sir Jongin," sagot ng sekretarya na napatakip ng mukha.

Sasabay din siguro si Jongin sa pagtawa ng lahat kung hindi siya natigilan sa  _ sir Jongin _ .

Tuluyan na siyang na  _ bosszone _ .

Sinamantala niyang aliw ang mga kasama para makaalis at mauna na sa kanyang kwarto para mapag-isa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Himalang hindi nagtanong si Chanyeol tungkol sa pagtakas niya kinaumagahan. Wala ding ibang nagtanong tungkol sa bigla niyang pagkawala. Mas okay na iyon dahil ayaw na magpaliwanag pa ni Jongin.

Dapat ay nagsasaya lang sila kaya ayaw niyang tuluyang maging panira ng mood ng lahat.

Nagpakita siya sa mga activities, naging taga-score sa outdoor sports at judge sa cookoff. Apat na grupo ang naghanda ng isang three-course meal gamit ang mga napamili nila sa kanilang budget.

Pagka-announce nila ni Chanyeol ng winner, mayroong hindi inaasahang natuklasan si Jongin.

Hindi kalayuan sa kanila ang kinatatayuan ng grupo na naging second place kaya naman nadinig niya ang usapan sa pagitan ng dalawang taga-Finance department, parehong beta.

" _ Of course _ , sila nanaman ang panalo. Iba talaga kapag nilalandi ang CEO."

"Nakuha na nga niya si sir Jongin, pati ba naman prizes dito, hayok pa din siya. Malandi na, swapang pa."

Kitang-kita kung sino ang biktima ng matatalim nilang tingin. Ang omega na pinupuno ng papuri ng kanyang teammates dahil sa sarap ng kanyang mga luto. Madaling nakita ng CEO dahil kanina pa din siya pasulyap-sulyap kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang kanyang reaksyon sa narinig. Hindi niya maatim na naging biktima si Kyungsoo ng ganoong mga paratang sa loob mismo ng kanilang opisina. 

Natauhan na lang ng tapikin siya ng may kalakasan ng kanyang best friend. Nakatingin ang lahat sa kanya at ang dalawang beta na narinig niya ay parehong umiiyak at halos mapaluhod na sa takot.

"I'm sorry. I'll go ahead, hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ko." Bago siya umalis ay bumulong muna siya kay Chanyeol. "Talk to kuya Myeon. Fire those two."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wala pa man sa mood lumabas ng kwarto si Jongin pero isang pamilyar na amoy ang kumuha ng atensyon niya na nagmumula sa likod ng kanyang pinto. Mabilis niyang inayos ang sarili bago lumapit at magkunwaring palabas na siya, hindi dahil alam niyang nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa labas.

Ano nga ba ang inaasahan ni Jongin pagkabukas niya ng pinto? Could be anything pero hindi isang galit na Kyungsoo Do.

"'wag mo silang ipatanggal," ngitngit ng omega. "Jongin, bawiin mo 'yun!"

_ Chanyeol, ang daldal mo talaga. _

Bakit parang galit pa si Kyungsoo? Bakit galit siya na mapaparusahan ang mga iyon dahil sa mga malisyoso nilang paratang. "Bakit ko babawiin? They're slandering a co-worker at hindi ko papayagan 'yun under my watch."

Hindi akalain ni Jongin na makikita niyang magalit si Kyungsoo. Nanginging ito at nangingilid ang mga luha. Hindi siya natuwa sa sagot ng CEO. "Mga salita lang 'yun, Jongin! Kapag tinuloy mo 'to, pinapatunayan mo lang talaga ang mga sinasabi nila!"

_ Bingo. _

"Gaya ng ano, Kyungsoo? Ano pang ibang sinasabi nila?"

Natigilan ang omega sa tanong. "H-hindi na importante." Tila naupos na kandila ang kanyang sekretarya at humakbang ng isa palayo sa kanya. "Bahala ka na kung anong gusto mong gawin. Basta sabihin mo lang na hindi mo ginawa iyon para sa akin."

"Paano kung ginawa ko iyon dahil ikaw ang sinisiraan nila? Paano, Kyungsoo?"

Dahil iyon naman talaga ang pinakadahilan ni Jongin. Hindi niya hahayaan na masaktan ng ibang tao si Kyungsoo, kung kaya naman niyang salagin.

For the first time in a long while, tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata, mga matang nagmamakaawa. "It's not worth it, Jongin. Empleyado mo lang naman ako kaya sino naman akong siraan nila? Pero ikaw, maraming pwedeng mawala sa'yo dahil sa mga salita nila. Lalala lang ang sitwasyon kung paaalisin mo sila. Kukwestyunin nila ang integrity mo para patakbuhin ang kumpanya kung makikita nilang meron kang pinapaburan. Kaya please, bawiin mo na."

Pero hindi na narinig ni Jongin ang iba pang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hanggang doon lang siya sa  _ empleyado mo lang naman ako _ .

"Kyungsoo, hindi lang kita empleyado," paglilinaw niya. Ramdam ni Jongin ang pag-init ng kanyang mga mata kaya nilihis niya ang tingin sa pulang carpet na kinatatayuan ng omega. "I admit na ang main reason kung bakit ko sila ipapatanggal is not as righteous as I said before. Hindi ko matanggap na nasasaktan ka nila ng dahil sa akin. Kasi sino ba naman ako? Boss mo lang naman ako at hindi tama na gawin nila akong rason para magalit sa'yo. At the end of the day, oo, boss mo ako kaya responsibilidad kita. Ang kaso, mahal din kita kaya ayokong nasasaktan ka."

Katahimikan lang ang nakuhang rekasyon ni Jongin sa pagtatapat niya,as expected. Akala niya handa na siya sa rejection pero iba pa din pala kapag totohanan na, kapag totoo na 'yung sakit. "After all that's said, I'm sorry pero hindi ko babawiin ang desisyon ko. It may have stemmed from personal reasons pero may grounds pa din ang expulsion sa kanila."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Natapos ang team building nila ng successful, overall. Hindi na sumabay pauwi si Jongin dahil ayaw na niyang magpakita sa mga  _ empleyado _ niya na mugto ang mga mata. Nagamit pa din niya ang excuse na pagsama ng pakiramdam niya kaya walang pumigil, kahit si Chanyeol na malamang alam ang tunay na dahilan.

Dumating ang Lunes at ang balita tungkol sa dalawang tinanggal ay kumalat ng mabilis, ayon kay Junmyeon na head ng kanilang HR. Hindi pa din pumasok si Jongin, hindi pa siya handa na makita si Kyungsoo matapos ang nangyari the day before.

First ever serious heartbreak iyon ng alpha kaya hindi din niya alam kung saan magsisimula. Parte na ng buhay niya si Kyungsoo, how can he live otherwise?

Ang hirap alamin ng sagot sa tanong niya kahit na umabot na siya ng isang linggo sa pag-iisip. Kinakaya niyang sagutin ang mga urgent na concerns pero other than that, nakakulong lang siya sa kanyang apartment at nagmumuni-muni.

Ang sagot na hinihintay niya ay dumating na may dalang home cooked meals at pamilyar na samyo ng mga rosas. Parang robot na kumilos si Jongin para papasukin ang kanyang hindi inaasahang bisita.

Tila inukit ulit ang mga sugat na nagsimula na maghilom pero ayaw din naman ni Jongin na paalisin si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya itong ihain ang dala niyang tinola. Kasabay ng pagsakit ng puso ni Jongin ay siyang pagsigla ng kanyang pakiramdam. Bawat hinga niya na dala ang amoy ni Kyungsoo ay parang pumupuno sa kanyang mga ugat.

Miss na niyang makita ang omega. Mamaya na lang niya iisipin ang backlash ng pagdalaw na ito sa kanya.

"Kumain ka muna tapos mag-uusap tayo."

Sumunod ang alpha at kumain. Tahimik man sila pareho ay ayos lang para kay Jongin. Nandoon pa din si Kyungsoo, kung saan tanaw niya.

Pagkatapos niya ay naghugas na din siya ng pinagkainan habang ang secretary niya ay lumipat na sa sala. Minabuti niyang magdala ng tig-isang basong tubig at orange juice para sa kanyang bisita.

Pumwesto siya sa kabilang dulo at naghintay.

Humingang malalim si Kyungsoo, hudyat na handa na siyang magsalita.

"Natakot ako. Nagising ako isang araw na umiiyak dahil napanaginipan kong nakalimutan ko na ang amoy mo. Naghalungkat pa ako sa laundry basket para hanapin yung damit ko na ginamit ko nung huling meeting natin dahil kung hindi, pakiramdam ko mababaliw ako. Doon ko narealize kung gaano na kalaki ang parte mo sa buhay ko.”

Si Jongin nakatingin sa kanyang sekretarya. Si Kyungsoo naman nakatingin sa mga kamay niyang nasa kanyang hita. Kahit na hindi ito nakaharap sa kanya, kita naman ang pamumula ng tenga ng omega dahil sa nakapusod ang may kahabaan niyang buhok. Napatingin din si Jongin sa exposed na leeg ni Kyungsoo, alaala noong mga panahon na nahahawakan at nadadama niya ang mala-porselanang kutis nito ay bumabalik sa kanya.

“Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko. W-wala akong idea sa… feelings mo para sa akin kaya minabuti ko na umiwas dahil ayokong makaapekto ang nararamdaman ko sa trabaho,” inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa alpha at malungkot na ngumiti. “Kabaligtaran nga lang ang nangyari.”

Naiintindihan ni Jongin ang takot dahil iyon ang pumumupuno sa kanya sa tuwing magkasama si ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang ipahalata ang damdamin niya sa omega dahil ayaw niyang isipin ni Kyungsoo na meron siyang hinihintay na kapalit. Hindi niya magawang magalit o magtampo man lang. Alam niya ang pinasok niya noong tinanggap niya sa sarili niya na nahulog na siya ng tuluyan sa kanyang sekretarya.

At least hindi naman siya kinamumuhian ng omega. May sapat pa siyang tiwala kay Jongin para puntahan itong mag-isa sa kanyang bahay.

“Hindi mo naman kailangan magpaliwanag pero I appreciate it,”  _ kulang pa _ , pero ayaw na ni Jongin na mag-isip pa ng dadagdag sa sakit. “Salamat din at nag-abala ka pang dalawin ako.”

Ilang sandali lang ay tumayo na si Kyungsoo. Madami pa mang gustong sabihin si Jongin pero mukhang hindi pa iyon ang tamang panahon. It can wait, kung hanggang doon pa lang ang kayang pagusapan ni Kyungsoo.

Nauna niyang naamoy ang pinakapaborito niyang samyo bago naramdamang may umupo sa kanyang tabi. Nawala nanaman siya sa kanyang mga iniisip, hindi namalayan na hindi sa pintuan ang destinasyon ng omega kung hindi sa kanyang tabi. It’s the closest that they have been, hindi counted kapag he’s scenting her.

Napatitig ang alpha kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya sukat akalain na makikita pa niya ang ganda nito sa mas malapitan. Kayang-kaya niyang mabilang ang mga nunal na nakakalat sa maputi niyang balat. Gustong-gusto niyang titigan ang aninong gawa ng mga pilik-mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pisngi. The fact na imbes na lumayo ang omega sa kanya, mas lalo pa itong lumapit.

Unti-unting nabuhay ang inalagaang pag-asa ng alpha.

Hinayaan niyang abutin ni Kyungsoo ang kaliwa niyang kamay at sakupin ito ng kanyang dalawang kamay. Nakayuko ito at amoy ni Jongin ang floral-scented na shampoo ng omega pero mas okay sana kung kita niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo imbes na buhok lang.

“I’m sorry. Ayokong masaktan ka ng dahil sa akin pero nagawa ko pa din. I’m sorry din dahil sinubukan kong ipilit ang gusto ko without considering your feelings. I’m sorry na walang akong sinabi noong nagtapat ka. Can you blame me? All this time akala ko unrequited ang feelings ko para sa pinakamabait, pinakamaalaga at pinakagwapong alpha na nakilala ko tapos sasabihin mo bigla na mahal mo ako?”

Parang tangang nakangiti si Jongin dahil sa kilig sa narinig, wala ng pakialam kahit na ganoon siya nakita ni Kyungsoo nang mag-angat ito ng tingin. Ayos na din dahil nasilayan niyang muli ang hugis-pusong ngiti ng omega and this time, dahil na sa kanya.

“Halos lumabas kaya ang puso ko. I’m sorry kung natameme ako pero I’m here para bumawi?” Naramdaman ni Jongin ang gustong gawin ni Kyungsoo kaya tinulungan na niya itong ilusot ang kanyang mga daliri sa pagitan ng sa sekretarya niya. It felt like a lifetime mula nang huling makita ng CEO ang magagandang mata na nakatingin sa kanya kaya ninamnam niya ang bawat segundo, itinatanim sa utak ang bawat detalye ni Kyungsoo na abot ng kanyang mga mata.

Nasa harap na niya ang pinakamatagal na niyang inaasam, pakakawalan pa ba iyon ni Jongin?

Gamit ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay, hinila ng CEO palapit sa kanya ang kanyang sekretarya para sa isang yakap. Kasyang-kasya, saktong-sakto sa loob ng kanyang mga bisig si Kyungsoo na agad na pinulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ni Jongin.

Sabi nga sa mga romance films at shows, para silang puzzle pieces, sukat para sa isa’t-isa.

Kung totoo nga ang konsepto ng soulmates, sigurado si Jongin na pasok nila ni Kyungsoo doon.

“Namiss kita, Soo. Sobra,” bulong niya sa bunbunan ni Kyungsoo na lalong humigpit ang yakap sa kanya. “Okay na, bawing-bawi ka na. Dito ka muna, please?”

Mabilis, marahan pero sigurado si Jongin na halik mula kay Kyungsoo ang dumampi sa kanyang mga labi. “Okay, dito lang ako. Sabi mo eh.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Isang hot cup ng walang dudang matcha latte ang nakapatong sa mesa ni Kyungsoo pagkadating niya pero hindi na niya kailangang hulaan pa kung kanino ito galing nang makita ang kanyang neon orange na post it at pamilyar na handwriting dito.

_ Your booster for the day, baby _

_ I love you ^^ _

Effective na booster, bilang iyon ang go-to drink niya, pero selfish si Kyungsoo kaya dali-dali siyang pumunta sa opisina ng CEO para kunin ang ultimate booster para sa kanilang dalawa ng  _ boyfriend  _ niya.

Mainit at amoy tsokolateng yakap ang bumungad sa kanya.

“Good morning po, sir Jongin,” pangasar niyang bati sa CEO na kumunot ang noo.

“Ang cute ng note ko sa’yo tapos tatawagin mo akong  _ sir _ ,” ingit nito sabay kurot sa ilong ng omega. “Nakakatampo naman.”

Tinawanan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bago ito gumanti ng kurot din sa ilong. “Work hours na po, sir Jongin. Mamaya na po kayo magtampo.”

“Ah ganoon. Offset ko na yung morning break natin ngayon. Nagtatampo na ako,” balik ng CEO sa kanyang nakanguso na parang bata.

Ang aga namang magpalambing ng baby damulag ni Kyungsoo. At dahil ang break time during office hours ay actually  _ babe time  _ nila, pinagbigyan na ng omega ang kanyang nobyo na nanghahaba pa din ang nguso.

“Sige na, kiss lang…”

“Soo naman,” angal ni Jongin. “Konting  _ more _ , please?”

“Walang  _ konting more _ sa’yo, Jongin…”

“Sige na, please? May meeting tayo mamaya, ‘di ba? We have to get the message across…”

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Alphas and their possessive streak.

Pero kapag si Jongin, it’s endearing rather than overbearing. “Fine pero please ‘wag na nating bigyan ng bala si Yeol laban sa atin okay? Hindi pa din siya tapos doon sa  _ last time _ .”

Tapos ang usapan dahil sinunggaban na siya ni Jongin. 12 minutes na lang kasi ang natitira sa  _ babe time  _ nila and they should be doing something better kasya dumaldal.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice kung nakarating kayo dito ay sana hindi nasayang ang oras niyo at nabigyang saya ko kayo kahit paano. Second time ko pa lang mag ABO in Filipino, far from perfect pero susubok ulit :P
> 
> Wag po akong masyadong awayin sa comments at sa twt ha?
> 
> Im: softie 
> 
> Salamuchie!!!
> 
> PS. Wag kayo maghanap ng smut dito... baka dun sa kabila magkaroon *wink wink*


End file.
